What's important
by shottynot
Summary: bb.oneshot. Sometimes to find out what is really important you need to take that chance. first proper bones fic.


Dark street in the late evening, the sun had set early that day, dousing the world in a suffocating blackness.

She walked like she had a purpose, her footsteps echoing off the hard sidewalk in the silence like beats on a drum, and she wished she could forget what she was running from. Running to. Because in the end it was always the same, always the only thing that quickened her paces. Him.

He sat alone in his apartment, his elbows on his table, cradling his head in his hands. He sat in silence, his head screaming loud enough to take over the world. Her touch still echoed on his skin from hours gone by, and he wondered how he could just stay away tonight. Stay away when everything in him was telling him to go back to her, to tell her. He could never tell her, and yet he found it hard to fathom that she hadn't already figured it out. She, who possessed the infinite knowledge of all he could only hope to one day be privy to, must somehow have realised what it was she meant to him. She had to know she was his everything.

She paused, outside the stone façade of his home. She knew that this was a bad idea, the worst. The best she had ever had. Somehow, inside her heart, logic was telling her she had to tell the truth. Because in the end, isn't that what it all came down to? She was coming from the house of reason, where somehow this seemed the most logical action, somehow this was the one right path to take, but what did logic know anyway? She had walked here, knowing that the time it took for her to come would shake her out of any rash action she had considered. But the cool air served only to amplify her choices, as if the wind was pushing her faster towards him. Pushing her to take this chance. There was nothing to say he felt just as she did, not even now. She didn't have evidence to prove he loved her, a rational conclusion just confirmed her confusion, even logic had to agree with that.

The clock on the wall was broken, he found it ironic that somehow time had stopped. The moment his lips had crashed upon hers, he wondered, was this how it felt when the sky fell down? His thoughts dwelled upon her, as often they did. With more than just his wandering imagination to count on, his memories compounded on all that he had ever wondered. Those memories which had been replaying endlessly since he had let down his guard and his walls; finally done the thing that had been goading him for years. Finally let his fantasies become reality, finally closed the distance between them. But now he was slipping into dangerous territory. Who was he kidding, he slipped long ago. Slipped and fell right into her. Right into love with her.

She inhaled deeply, letting the air of the city flow through her lungs, hoping to clear him from her muddled thoughts. She knew better than to hope to wash him away, he was onto her, all over her, and under her skin. Her feet moved against her will, bringing her closer to him against all her hesitations, dragging her through all her confusion, somehow she was moving towards his door. Though it was hours since he had left her standing shocked and swollen lipped, she could still taste his want on her lips, and she moved towards him without conscious thought. She reasoned with herself, as always was the case, that somehow her brain was still functioning through the fog of her heart. Some good was to come from her extreme intelligence after all.

Through the deafening silence the knocks reached him, echoing off of his troubled mind. Without a reason he let his heavy heart jump to conclusions, his body screaming at him that it was her. He had always trusted his instincts, and they had nearly never let him down. He moved through the darkness in a state of uncertainty, his feet taking their much-traversed path without input from his mind. Against his better judgement he knew he would open his world to her, for her to inhabit however she saw fit. He knew it was irrational to walk towards pain, but since when was he ever rational?

She waited, standing still to the naked eye, while her skin crawled all over her. Her mind was running through all her possible scenarios, running conjecture through her head faster than any movie had ever played. Her rational thoughts were disregarded, in coming here without an idea of how she would play this out. His apartment was silent, not a sound had escaped since her hands had rapped upon his door, but her body was displaying the tell tale signs of his proximity, as if her skin itself was drawn to his. She stood, waiting, her heart in her hands, and it was in that moment when he opened his door that she knew, she was ready to thrust it into his careful possession.

They stood, between the past and the future, him on the inside, her on the out. She locked her eyes onto his, as if she was burning her thoughts through his irises straight into his brain. He moved closer, slowly, not even the tension between them could physically hold him back from her. That tension brooded so silently around them, all over them, their usual accompaniment, like an unwelcome friend. Her skin was on fire as his arms locked around her, holding her like a willing prisoner in his stony embrace. His arms took her into his safety, feeling contentment as she melted into him. She knew he would protect her, he had always protected her. Moment after moment passed, with her head upon his chest, the beat of his heart echoing her own, their pulses synchronized. His eyes clenched tightly closed, he breathed in her scent from his place in her arms, hers was the scent of the forbidden, his downfall, his haven.

She pulled back slightly, without a warning and his eyes flew open in anticipation of what was to come. He knew not what to expect, as any fantasy he had played out in his overactive mind would never match the intensity he knew her to posses. She lifted her head and looked straight through him, straight through any lingering doubts he had. She wondered how he had held back, his body, his love, when he knew all that she had only just figured out. She found it ironic he knew something she didn't, something apparently obvious. But then again, it seemed it was always the obvious things she missed, as so often those around her were so quick to point out.

His hands lay dormant on her back, the light pressure all that was necessary to keep her pressed against him. Without words they conversed, he queried her with a slight cock of his head, his eyebrows rising fractionally. Her answering smile curved at her lips slightly, and she dropped her head into a nod, her firm yes carved out in his smile as her hands traversed his body, taking over from her minds journeys, which had previously so occupied her thoughts. Suddenly they're lips were together once more, with no single uncertainty hanging between them and nothing but the electricity coursing through their skin to keep them two separate entities, because it is scientifically impossible for two objects to occupy the same space. Not that they wont be trying, because that is what's important.


End file.
